


It's Okay To Ask Questions, Kara

by casketthappened



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confused Kara, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketthappened/pseuds/casketthappened
Summary: Alex has just come out and Kara is so happy for her sister, but it also leaves her with a lot of questions. Lena helps her figure things out.





	It's Okay To Ask Questions, Kara

It's not that Kara didn't accept Alex, she did. She loved her sister more than anything, it's just that she had a lot of questions. When Alex came out, Kara was so happy for her sister, to finally feel comfortable with herself, to have figured herself out, and to be ready to live honest and authentically. It brought Kara so much joy to know that her sister had gotten to that place in her life. Along with happiness, Alex’s coming out also brought a lot of confusion for Kara. How had Alex known for sure? When did she first know? How did she finally get to a point where she was ready to come out? All these things were things that Kara desperately wanted to know so she could compare them to her own experience. Had she herself ever had feelings for girls? How could she separate platonic feelings from romantic ones? Is that the reason that Kara hadn't been dating a lot? Is that why she can never get one Lena Luthor out of her mind? These worries might sound silly, but they had been questions that Kara had been dealing with ever since her sister’s revelation. 

Kara was the type of person to love everyone. She always gave people the benefit of the doubt, even people that had wronged her in the past. She was always able to see things from other people’s perspectives. She was always there when others needed her, no questions asked. Anyone who know Kara would say any of those things about her. She’d never considered that maybe her openness to everyone stemmed from her sexuality. Or that maybe her sexuality stemmed from her openness to everyone. Sexuality was something that was never discussed on Krypton. People loved who they loved, there was no “normal” or “different.” People were just people who loved and received love in different ways, from different people. It didn't matter. Kara wondered if her life here on Earth had blinded her to her natural attraction to others. She had always loved *NSYNC, and had became a fan of Brittany once her and Justin became an item. The more Kara thought about her past, the more she saw instances of times where she maybe loved women in more than an infatuation or admiration type of way. Then she thought of Lena. Lena had become one of her closest friends in a very short amount of time. They shared dinners, lunches, coffee dates, and countless phone calls whenever their schedules wouldn't allow them to be together. Lena always tells her that she's never had a friend like Kara, but Kara has never had a friend made her feel the way Lena does. 

Kara sighed, she had gotten lost in thought again, whatever issues she was having with her sexuality were not as important as what was going on in National City and with her friend. J’onn and M’gann had gone missing and the only thing that should be on Kara’s mind is finding him. 

“Kara, there you are!” Winn said, “We just got a lead on where the two of them might be. Well, short of, not exactly where they might be but…” 

“Winn, what is it.” 

“Go talk to Lena Luthor, her and Veronica Sinclair are in similar circles, in sure that Lena got an invite to wherever this fight is supposed to be taking place.” 

“Perfect, thank you so much.” Kara flew right out of the DEO and didn't stop until she was passed Jess and on her way into Lena’s office. 

“Excuse me you can’t go in there!” Jess exclaimed, “I tried to stop her she's just so fast. I blinked and she was by me.”   
“Lena, I'm sorry this is my fault, I just need to talk to you.” Kara pleaded. The urgency in Kara’s voice and the way she walked in made Lena begin to worry immediately. Throughout the start of their friendship there wasn't one time Lena could remember Kara acting like this. 

“Jess, will you make a note downstairs that Kara Danvers should be let up immediately whenever possibly?” In the short amount of time that Lena and Kara had known each other, they had developed one of the closest friendships that Lena has ever had, and probably the only friendship that Lena has ever had. She cared for the girl and wanted her to feel welcome to come to the office whenever she needed or wanted to see Lena. 

“Really?” Kara wasn't sure why the statement surprised her. Her and Lena had become good friends very quickly. Maybe it wasn't the statement that surprised her, maybe it was how the statement made her feel. Friends so that kind of stuff for friends all the time, it shouldn't have given her butterflies. “Thank you.” 

“Now, how can I help?” Lena said as she flashed her green eyes back at Kara. 

“I…I think…” Kara said as she tried to gather herself. Quit it, your friends are in danger, you shouldn't worried about Lena right now. She exhaled. “I think one of my friends has gotten involved in something shady.” 

Lena scoffs. “A friend?” She tries but fails to mask the jealousy in her voice. Kara is your only friend in National City. Don't ruin this by letting her know your feelings because your jealous. 

“No an actual friend,” Kara states quickly, “and now he’s missing. Do you know of a woman named Veronica Sinclair? She caters to people in your um…circles.” 

“Tight dresses, tattoos like Lisbeth Salander? Yeah I know Roulette.” The dark haired woman says with a trace of something in her voice that Kara can't quite pinpoint. “We went to boarding school together. I never liked her.” 

“I need to find her” 

“Well, that's the trick isn't it? Her little fight club stays mobile.” 

“Well do you know where she is holding the next fight?” Kara pleaded “I wouldn't ask if I had any other option.” 

Lena sighs, “I'm a Luthor, of course I'm invited to her little pop up. Not that I'm interested in her type of entertainment.” Lena makes it a point to add the last part. 

“Thank you. I owe you…big time.” 

“Not at all.” Lena says in a way that makes Kara’s stomach flip. “I know you'll be there for me when the time comes.” 

 

 

Kara hesitantly knocks on Lena’s door. She knew that she would be in her office, she rarely goes home even when it's late. She opened the door slowly and peaked her head in to make sure that she was not bothering the other woman. 

“Hi.” Kara said quietly 

Lena looked up from her work and flashed Kara one of her genuine Lena Luthor smiles. “Kara, hi, please come in. Sit.” Lena said as she walked over to the couch that she's spent many nights on.” 

“I don't mean to bother you. I just stopped by to say thank you. I wouldn't of been able to find my friends without your help.” 

“Never a bother. Of course. I'm glad boarding school could be good for one thing.” Lena laughed to herself as she rested her head on her hand. 

“Yeah, I didn't realize that you went to boarding school.” Kara meant it as more of a question rather than a statement, hoping Lena would elaborate on her experience. 

“Oh yes. Mother wanted nothing but the best and thought boarding school was the best opportunity for me to get the most out of my education, fewer distractions and tougher competition. You know, all that stuff. Or so she thought anyway.” Lena finished, hinting that there was more to her experience than she was letting on. 

“Did you like it?” 

“I suppose I didn't mind it at the time. I had a lot of good memories there, more than I had at home. I got a good education that helped pave the way for my future; where I am today. Plus, it was an all girls school, which I couldn't complain about. That's how Roulette and I knew each other. She was always hitting on me, though I always ignored her. She was disrespectful and tried too hard to be a ‘bad girl.’ Not really my type.” Lena said. The statement caught Kara off guard. Lena didn't have any alterior motive that Kara could detect; it was just a statement. One that Kara hadn't expected. The thought of Lena being gay never crossed her mind. Her statement made Kara think about all the doubts and questions that she had been dwelling on earlier in the day. Again, Kara didn’t have a problem with it, she just didn't want to have all these questions. 

Kara realized that she had been silent for a moment after Lena’s admission. “Oh…well that doesn't…sound so bad.” Kara certainly didn't expect Lena to say those things, she needed a minute to figure out how to respond. 

“Kara…did you not know I was gay?” Lena inquired. Thankfully, Lena didn't sound hurt. 

“I…no. I mean you never said anything and it never even crossed my mind. I certainly don't care. You love who you love, right? My sister is gay and she just recently came out and I…” Kara briefly thought about sharing her worries with Lena, but figured that now wasn't the time. This is the first time Lena is saying something to her and she didn't want to change the topic. “I know you're not really supposed to say that kind of thing. But what I mean is, I care for you, Lena, and nothing is going to change that.” 

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena smiled. “I've been open about for much of my professional life. It's all out there online. I figured you would have seen something by now, or at least heard people talking. I never felt I had to tell you personally because I knew you wouldn't care.” 

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Nothing could change how I feel about you.” As soon as the words left Kara’s mouth she worried that she had shared too much, or maybe that the moment was too intimate to be shared by friends. She worried until she could hear Lena’s heartbeat speed up. Could Lena feel the same way about me? Kara brushed the thought aside immediately as Lena broke their contact and spoke. 

“So, your sister. She just recently came out?” Lena said, clearing her throat. 

“Yeah, I mean obviously she's felt that way for a very long time. She told me about a month ago and I'm so happy for her. She's met this great girl, she's the one who helped her figure it all out. They are perfect together.” Kara trailed off, clearly leaving her questions and doubts unsaid, but Kara’s tone didn’t her by Lena. 

“But?” Lena said, asking her to continue. 

“But,” the younger girl sighed, “I don't know.” 

“It's okay to ask questions, Kara.” Lena said, knowing exactly what she was thinking. “You can ask me questions. You won't offend me.” Offering Kara and genuine smile. 

“Uh…no…I…When did you know?” 

Lena hadn't stopped smiling. “There was always a part of me that loved women the way other women loved men. Even as a kid, I thought about girls the way other little girls talked about boys. I brushed it aside, hoping that maybe it would just go away once I met ‘my type of boy’.” Lena chuckled. “I knew for sure in 9th grade when I had the most beautiful and intelligent English teacher. There was no other explanation for the sudden fascination I took in awful literature.” Lena joked, which put Kara at ease and allowed her to laugh along with Lena. 

“When did you decide to come out?” 

“There was never really a defining moment for me. I wasn't really close to my family, didn't have many close friends, so it really wasn't that big of a deal. I brought a girl home after the 12th grade, but no one was surprised nor did they care. I've just always been this way, and no one ever treated it any different.” Lena explained. She paused for a minute looking like she was deep in thought. “I was really lucky in that aspect. A lot of people really struggle with coming to terms with their sexuality and telling other people.”   
“Yeah,” Kara acknowledged. “It took a long time for my sister to be able to talk about it without tears in her eyes. It really broke my heart knowing that she had to keep that all bottled up for so long.” Kara trailed off. Lena was looking at her expectantly, knowing that Kara wanted to continue. The only thing that gave Kara the encouragement to keep going was looking into Lena’s honest eyes. “It made me start thinking about my own sexuality.” Once again, Kara could hear Lena’s heart rate speed up, and her sharp intake of breath. 

“Um, can I…” Kara trailed off, unsure if she was ready to risk her friendship with Lena. 

“Like I said, questions are okay.” Lena encouraged. 

“Can I kiss you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure if I am going to do another chapter. Might do chapter 2 to see where this question takes them. (Let's be real, we all know where its going.)


End file.
